This proposal requests funds to support an international symposium on Macromolecular Local Signaling Complexes to be held on September 16 - 20, 2015, at the Marine Biological Laboratory in Woods Hole, Massachusetts. This meeting will be the 69th Annual Symposium of the Society of General Physiologists (SGP). The annual SGP symposium has a well-established reputation and legacy as being the most cutting edge and innovative meeting for physiologists, cell biologists, and biophysicists worldwide that integrates investigators that span across all career stages and professional arenas. With typically = 200 participants, SGP symposia are large enough to provide sufficiently detailed and in-depth analyses of a focused area of research, while at the same time being small enough to maximize individual discussions and foster collaborative interactions between students, postdoctoral fellows, new investigators and established leaders within the field. The budget is structured to facilitate achievement of our goal of the conference by having an outstanding group of invited speakers, a diversified career level of scientists and trainees, and a strong attendance of underrepresented/underprivileged researchers. Two keynote lectures will be presented by two outstanding scientists: Nobel laureate Dr. Thomas Sdhof (Towards understanding the molecular logics of neural circuits) and Dr. Mark Nelson (Regulation of vascular function by endothelial signaling micro domains in hypertension). We will focus on 5 broad themes: (1) scaffolds, enzymes and signaling nodes, (2) G-protein coupled receptor signaling, (3) ion channel signaling complexes, (4) structural biology and regulation of organellar channel complexes, and (5) dysfunctional macromolecular complexes and disease. These topics represent an integration of macromolecular complex physiology and medicine from molecular to whole organism levels with a special emphasis on cardiovascular physiology and diseases including cardiac arrhythmias, hypertension, and stroke. The speakers represent established leaders in the field of macromolecular signaling complexes research, but will also include a number of junior investigators to present short talks related to their ongoing research on macromolecular signaling complexes in physiology and medicine. Poster sessions, special award presentations, data blitz sessions, and roundtables devoted to grantsmanship and career development have been designed for junior trainees and new investigators. In planning sessions, all efforts will be made to ensure ample representation of female speakers and to include speakers from multiple ethnic backgrounds. We will strive to attract attendees from underrepresented minorities by establishing travel awards for their participation. We expect this conference will attract approximately 150-250 basic and clinical scientists across all career stages working on macromolecular signaling complexes. Through open dialogue and communication, new and important ideas and novel therapies will emerge as a direct result of this timely meeting. The diversified speakers and attendees will enhance the training and inspiration of junior researchers so that they will be encouraged to pursue novel research in macromolecular complex physiology and medicine.